


eat her (pride)

by eelegy



Series: Jiubin Escapades [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Dami, F/F, Kinda, Like, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Should not be as rare as it is ;-;, Smut, Top Jiu, anyway stream jiubin's cover of 2pm's my house, i started this last year but here we are four moths into 2020 and i've only now finished it, mild exhibitionism, the things that happen, uhh do i post, which means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Yubin is shy and Minji loves taking her apart and laying her bare, making her face herself, eat her pride.(crossposted on aff (does anyone go there anymore?))
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Jiubin Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143941
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	eat her (pride)

It’s always been Minji pulling Yubin out of her room to “experience the world! go places! eat things!”, sticking a bookmark in whatever book Yubin’s nose is buried in at the moment (because Yubin gets pouty when she loses her place) and dragging her bodily out of the dorm, hoods pulled up and masks on, just in case.

Yubin pretends not to like it for the first few minutes of every excursion, but by the end, when their faces are flushed with excitement and liquor, she’s just as playful as Minji, turning their return to the dorm into a suspenseful action scene worthy of a heist movie. And on the nights where they drink just past tipsy, Yubin is the one pressing Minji to the wall in a back alley behind a club, fingers threaded through Minji’s hair. Yubin is the one unbuttoning Minji’s pants and sliding a hand in, covering Minji’s mouth even though it doesn’t matter, the bass pounding through the wall behind them would stifle Minji even at her loudest. Yubin is the one pressing her fingers into Minji’s mouth afterwards and drawing her in for a sloppy kiss. Minji loves this Yubin.

When they’re sober, however, Yubin is shy. Adorably so, and Minji loves taking her apart and laying her bare, making her face herself, eat her pride.

It’s late on a Saturday and the two of them are the last ones in the practice room. The rest of the members had left ages ago, having practiced for their respective stages already, leaving Yubin and Minji alone. (Minji thinks it’s cute how Yubin flushed at Yoohyeon’s wiggling eyebrows and goading, “Have fun, you two!” as she shut the door behind her. She stifles her own smirk by taking a sip from her water bottle.) Yubin rolls her head back and around to each shoulder and Minji lets herself enjoy the view of Yubin’s collarbones and throat, the foundation starting to rub off on the collar of Yubin’s hoodie, a red splotch becoming apparent where Yubin’s neck meets her shoulder. Yubin is undeniably sexy like this, sweaty and exhausted but still going nonetheless. It’s her driving ambition and quiet determination that Minji loves the most about her, and the way it manifests physically? Well, Minji can’t be held accountable for her actions.

Minji crosses the room to her and reaches a hand out to press against Yubin’s sternum, pushing her back into the wall behind her with a muffled thump and quiet exhale. Yubin, to her credit, readily accepts Minji’s kiss, pressing up into her, curling her fingers behind Minji’s neck and scratching.

Minji moans into Yubin’s mouth before pulling back, breathless, with a, “You have no idea what this choreography is doing to me.”

Yubin has the nerve to huff and grin. Grin! At Minji. “Maybe I do.” Minji sighs and threads her fingers though her own hair, not missing how Yubin’s eyes flit to her hand as she gathers her hair and pulls it over one shoulder.

Yubin pokes the tip of her tongue out to wet her bottom lip and Minji surges forward again because she cannot resist the way Yubin knows exactly what she’s doing. Minji loves when their kisses are messy, and she’s sure that the sounds of the two of them are bouncing around the empty practice room now that the songs has finished playing. Something about the vulnerability of it all makes her snap. She pulls away, lips wet. “Do you think you can be quiet?”

Yubin blinks her eyes open, dazed. “Huh?”

“I said,” Minji glides her finger up the inside of Yubin’s thigh and over the crotch of Yubin’s sweats. Yubin’s sure Minji can feel the wet through the two layers. “Do you think you can be quiet?”

She breathes the last part right into Yubin’s ear, disorienting her, and Yubin can only nod, dazed, barely registering the deft way Minji slips her fingers underneath Yubin's waistband, tracing lightly over the waistband of the boxers she's wearing. She looks up at Yubin, looking pleased with herself at the way Yubin’s hip stutter forwards as she pulls her hand out from Yubin’s boxers and lets the waistband snap back into place.

Yubin reaches down and brushes some of Minji’s bangs out of her face, murmuring, “I love your hair this color. And the bangs too. You’re Beautiful.”

Minji grins, wider than before, digging her fingers into Yubin’s thighs. “I’m going to eat you out in our practice room and you’re being cheesy. Cute.”

Yubin whimpers, flexing under Minji’s hands. Yubin’s always loved it when Minji is blunt. Out of the two of them, Yubin is the one who waxes poetic. She does it mostly in her notebook, writing verses about soft skin and sweat that plasters baby hairs to the back of a slender neck. nothing she’ll ever put on an album. Just--Things for her. But sometimes she’ll murmur her best lines into Minji’s ear when it’s just the two of them curled up together on Minji’s top bunk or in the back of their van, the rest of the members fast asleep or trying to seem like it, trying to give the two of them privacy.

Minji fumbles with the tie on Yubin’s sweatpants, muttering about stupid double knots, so Yubin reaches down to help, only for Minji to just _yank_ , taking Yubin’s boxers too, right down to her ankles.

Yubin lets slip a choked off noise of surprise and Minji just grins up at her. “Quiet, remember?” Then she spreads Yubin with two deft fingers.

“I- _unnie_.” Yubin bucks her hips, not prepared for the cold of Minji’s fingers.

“You can be quiet, right?” Minji speaks with such a casual lilt to her voice, but Dami can feel each puff of air _against her_ and it fogs her mind, making it hard for her to process any of what Minji is saying.

“I said,” Minji nips at Yubin’s inner thigh to punctuate, “do you think you can do that for me?” Minji’s soft voice hardens to something sharper, something with an edge, and Yubin fights back the urge to whine, nodding desperately.

Minji removes her fingers entirely, leaving Yubin craving. She tilts her head, eyes sharp, testing. This wasn’t caring leader JiU or the Minji who tears up at dog food commercials. This was a part of Minji that Yubin had only ever caught glimpses of. “I want an answer.”

“Yes, M-Unnie. I’ll be quiet.”

“That’s right, baby.” Minji’s tone goes soft and she strokes the inside of Yubin’s thigh. “That’s right.”

Yubin has never felt more alive than now, looking down at Minji on her knees, Yubin’s shaky thighs bracketting her head. There was something electic coursing through her veins as her hands flatten desparately against the mirror behind her. The mirror that she is sure will be fogged and damp with her sweat soon, if it isn’t already.

Minji bites gently at her thigh, murmuring a quiet, “That’s it, baby. You give me what I want and I’ll blow you mind.” as Yubin exhales what might have otherwise been a moan.

Yubin swallows heavily, feeling the warm air of Minji’s breath paint goosebumps along her inner thigh. She’ll combust if Minji doesn’t do _something_ soon.

Minji hums in approval. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Yubin knows this is Minji’s favorite place to be, on her knees, between her legs, much preferring the feeling of Yubin’s hands fisted in her hair, hips canting forward, than herself being spread and desparate. Yubin wonders now if it’s the control.

Minji drags her fingers over Yubin’s clit and Yubin blushes at how easily Minji’s fingers skate through her folds. Jesus. She hadn’t realized what an effect this whole situation had on her. When Minji presses gently, Yubin’s knees buckle and she has to choke down a moan. _Quiet,_ Yubin reminds herself, _Minji wants you quiet._

Between her legs, Minji grins, pleased at Yubin’s cooperation. Then she leans up and _oh_. Yubin gasps at the sudden sensation of Minji's tongue pressing firm against her clit. It’s overwhelming and it’s all Yubin can do to slap her hand over her mouth to try and muffle any sounds. Then, Yubin can feel Minji smirk against her, she starts to move.

Yubin's hips buck so violently that Minji has to grab her hips and press her hard back into the mirror. Yubin forgets how strong Minji can be, and the reminder looses a whimper she doesn’t have a chance of holding back.

She’s so wet that she can hear the movement of Minji's mouth, can feel how the arousal smears onto Minji's chin and then to the insides of her thighs.

Her hand not slapped over her mouth flies from its place against the mirror and winds itself through Minji's hair, fingers looping around locks, and it’s all she can do to stop the desperate sounds clawing their way up ther throat.

Minji doesn’t like to stay doing the same thing for very long. Yubin knows this applies to all aspects of her life, including eating out. But it still makes her hips twitch when the pressure is suddenly gone, just as the coiling in her gut had started to feel like something. Yubin presses her lips together and brings her other hand down to Minji’s head too, trying to ease her back between her legs.

Minji huffs a laugh and acquiesces, nudging her mound with her nose before tilting her head and-

Minji likes to tease, and Yubin usually loves that about her. She loves the way She can get Minji worked up just by delaying her responses to a brush of fingers against her hand in the hallway or lips dragging against her ear as Minji climbs into the van and past her. She loves the long game, the gradual building of pleasure until release. But the stakes are high today. She can hear the muffled voices of two dance teachers as they walk past the door to their studio. It sets her on edge, turning her nerves electric.

Minji traces aimless patterns over the slick bundle of nerves softly, barely exerting any pressure, but Yubin feels it all so intensely, enough that Yubin has to exercise restraint not to buck her hips into Minji’s nose and has to remind herself _no sound, Minji said no sound_. She flattens her hands back against the mirror to ground herself and presses her lips together, choking back another sound as Minji surprises her by dragging her tongue against Yubin’s clit just a little harder.

Yubin is barely used to the lighter touches when Minji switches back to the broad softness of her tongue, flattening it out over Yubin’s clit and pressing it in waves. It’s all so, so much, and Yubin lets loose a whine, choking it off when she realizes it’s her making the sound.

Minji digs her nails into Yubin’s thighs in warning, but does not stop. Instead she dips he tongue inside Yubin and Yubin’s legs twitch then tremble and it’s all she can do to stay upright, even with Minji pressing her into the mirror.

Minji hums, pleased at Yubin’s desperation. She flicks her tongue over Yubin’s clit a little harder and Yubin chokes on her own moan, halfway between holding it back and not knowing how. Minji presses in harder, further, and it’s all Yubin can do just to hold herself up.

Yubin feels the coil in her gut and knows she’s close. Reaching down and carding her fingers through Minji's hair, she tugs and tries to hold her right there, grinding down jerkily, feeling embarassingly out of control as she chases her release. Minji loves it, her tongue turning sloppy and desperate to please.

Yubin clenches her jaw, throwing her head back, hitting it with a thud against the mirror behind her and it only occurs to her then that there is a mirror across from her as well. She pries her eyes open through the pleasure because she _has_ to know. She has to know how desparate and destroyed she looks, how compromised the two of them are, how bad it would be if someone were to stroll in.

She makes eye contact with herself from across the room, seeing just how flushed her face is, the splotchy red traveling up her ears and down her neck to the top of her chest, which is bared from earlier, when she pulled her hoodie zipper down as low as was decent during dance practice. She has always flushed a splotchy red, but she’s never seen it travel this far down, and she’s almost tempted to give the zipper another tug jsut to see how far it goes, but Minji is pressing her tongue _in_ and Yubin can barely think at all, let alone let go of Minji’s head.

Yubin gasps, her vision going dark before she realizes it’s just that her eyes have slammed shut in the intensity of her orgasm. Her hips buck against Minji's face and she traps her lip between her teeth as she struggles not to cry out, a broken, keening sound escaping her mouth despite her effort.

Minji works Yubin through it until she twitches with oversensitivity, pushing Minji’s head away instead of dragging it closer. Minji sits back on her heels and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, looking Yubin up and down with a satisfied little smirk on her face before hauling Yubin’s boxers and sweats back up to her thighs where Yubin can reach them without much effort.

As Yubin straightens herself out, she looks down at Minji. Minji looks back up at her and smiles one of her private, honest smiles, one that barely shows teeth, but shows most in her eyes. _Holy shit,_ Yubin thinks, not for the first time, _I’m in love with this girl._

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say. follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/folklorbit)


End file.
